Beyond Limitless
by Skyverr
Summary: This is the way the world ends. Shivers running up and down my spine. Frozen in place as I contemplate all the reasons I was standing here at all...This was the point of no return. SI/OC.


**Author:** Skyver Pi

 **Summary:** Many might claim that space is the 'final frontier'. However, I believe inter-dimensional travelling easily takes that title. At least, that's just my opinion on the matter, but since I've experienced said travelling firsthand, I might be slightly biased. Not only that, but I've also landed in a universe where traversing between galaxies in seconds is commonplace. What else am I supposed to think? SI/OC.

 **AN:** This is a plot bunny, an I hope it bounces into a real story, so wish me luck. Gonna be a realistic taste into the black-hole that is Voltron. Also fun fact: _I did so much freaking research trying to pinpoint the exact location of the Galaxy Garrison and the Blue Lion_ , but nothing was conclusive, so I'm taking creative license on its location.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ , I'm just an obsessive soul that needs some more fanfics in life.

* * *

 **Beyond Limitless**

 _Prologue_

-x-

* * *

 _Earth_ || Near _Ajdabiya_ _, Libya_ || _November 2, 2247_

* * *

This is the way the world ends.

Staring into the maw of a giant robotic lion. Shivers running up and down my spine. Frozen in place as I contemplate all the reasons I was standing here at all. The months upon months spent scraping together a meager livelihood, trying to survive in a world I couldn't even call home anymore, balancing on the edge of sanity - and here I stand. In front of the one thing that seemed to give me a sliver of hope despite my failing optimism.

It was real.

I wasn't crazy. I wasn't going insane. This was really happening.

"Raya?" A hand landed on my shoulder, and I started in surprise. My head turned quickly to see Shiro watching me with wary, yet gentle eyes. I gave a small reassuring smile, though with the amount of turmoil churning frantically underneath my skin, I doubted I really convinced him. He seemed more perceptive than people might give him credit for, and I wasn't surprised in the least - it was a skill that both a strong leader and pilot needed.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, turning to face the sentient robotic lion once more. "It's just...I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

I didn't elaborate, and the soon-to-be black paladin didn't question me further. His hand was removed gently from my shoulder, but I hardly paid it any attention. My eyes were glued to the blue lion in front of me.

 _This is the point of no return_ , my mind whispers ominously. Suddenly my heartbeat began racing and a stone of lead dropped in my stomach, intent on making me queasy. This was it. The moment that had been haunting me for months now. Did I dare twist fate? Were things such as a predetermined path real? Should I really gamble my life, and the lives of so many others, through an act of sheer desperation? Of complete recklessness? And all for what? A shred of hope? Hope to maybe once see my family again...to see my friends...to live my lackluster but perfectly normal life? Hah. How ironic. I was thrust into a different universe without warning and now I want normalcy when I had only dreamed of something _more_ before.

Now all I was left with was disbelief and despair.

That's why I had to do this. I didn't know if there was a goddamn reason I was here to begin with, but I wanted to _try_ to do _something_. I could easily just step back and let everyone go on without me, claiming it was _'incredibly stupid to board some psychic alien spaceship'_ \- but if I did, then that was the end of it. This Earth was too primitive in technology to help my plight, so staying here would mean _never_ going back home. I didn't mind going off to college and not seeing my family for months at a time...but not saying _goodbye_? The guilt that my family might not know if I was alive rested on my shoulders heavily. And god my _mom_... She would be devastated if I disappeared without a trace. Everyday would be a struggle. Everyday would be another stressful day. Everyday would be a reminder that her only daughter was just _gone_. It would be selfish of me to not try and find a way home if I knew there might be a possibility.

I had to go.

For my mom, for my dad, for my brothers. For the rest of my family. For my best friends. For my own _life_.

The crescents of my fingernails dug into the palms of my tightening fists. My throat was tight as I finally followed behind Pidge and Hunk, feet shuffling against the ground until I touched the massive ramp. Blood pounded in my ears. I didn't want to go into space. The vastness, the silence, the unknown, the thought that I could drift _forever and ever and ever_ _with no direction, no_ _updownrightleft -_

 _Deep breaths, Raya_. _I'm going to be fine...I'm going to be just fine._ I thought inwardly, unable to voice my fears aloud. The others didn't realize this was the last time they'd be on good ole' familiar Earth for awhile. That's why I kept my mouth shut as I followed them mechanically into the cockpit, watching everyone else with an unfathomable expression behind their backs. Keith caught my eye once, but I quickly gave him a halfhearted smile of excitement.

Lance plopped into the cockpit seat, surrounded by the rest of the curious future paladins, completely in awe of the alien technology. Not even minutes went by when the controls suddenly jerked to life, and the ball started rolling.

As I grasped the back of the chair to keep myself steady, I could hear nothing but pounding blood roaring deafeningly in my ears, as if to say, " _There's no going back_."


End file.
